A New Begining (2/10/14)
=Who: Mikhail, Razi, Fire Where: KHS Main Building (2/10/14) Roleplay: AugustenDomenta: -walking threw the halls of the school razi would seem to have a blank look on her face. it wasn't normal that razi would be in the school not since it was normaly kione's "haunting" hour. moving to run a hand up threw her hair she would ruff it a bit before closing her silvery eyes for a moment......what was she doing?...........some part of her had told her to get up and go to school.......maybe she was missing something?........that or she was just planning to jack the kitchen again......ooooo the sweet delictable junk food she could steal to restock her and kiones room with.....or.............she could be out to steal another bottle of liquor from one of the teachers secret stash.....razi generaly naver went into the school unless it was for something that or she was planning to beat the shit out of a student...and everyone knew she had it out for the purple haired bitch....maybe it was time razi got her revenge?.....heading into the caffateria razi would go up to the counter before putting on her normal wicked grin- hey give me mtn dew and a bag of chips will ya and make it snappy a girl doesn't have time to wait -turning to lean back against the counter her eyes would stare out at a few students that sat here and there amongst the wooden tables...maybe mikhail had been right the place had changed a bit....new cafatira.....better locking system...mostly to keep razi out and newer faces she had yet to saduce, beat up, or tease- this year is going to be....intresting -she would mumble quicly to herself as her hand would come up instinctualy to flip off a girl who had been staring at her- CastielCaoin: Mikhail had been walking around the halls during his free period bored as all hell, He wasn’t tired as he doesn’t sleep but his hunger was worse then ever lately being the time of the week, He would change while kione was out so he was lucky as he had time before that would happen, hoping to see razi before he changed incise something went wrong. He moved to the cafeteria, he nodded seeing the freshmen hooting and hollering as for some reason he always did, walking into the room where the food was and grabbed a coke and a sandwich, throwing some money to the cafeteria lady as he seen razi from behind and a freshman douche moving up behind her as he then stood behind him, letting out a growl as his body tensed, showing every muscle toned in his body and his eye flashed to a bright yellow FirexAshes: ~Picking up the small school map the front desk staff gave her, Fire leans against the wall near the entrance of the Kurayami High School. Unfolding the clearly used yellowish map, her green eyes scrutinize the map for somewhere to head to as she doesn’t have any plans or classes yet today. After studying the map with a determined face for a few minutes, Fire decides to head for the cafeteria, her stomach growling in appreciation of the choice. Pulling away from the stone wall she adjusts her already short checkered red and black skirt to be less revealing then pulls up her stockings a little. Opening the door, she takes a deep breath before heading down the hall, her face changing into a shy docile freshman sort of face. Reaching her destination she pushes open the door to the cafeteria sliding into the crowd near the lunch lady, she grabs for an apple. Having grabbed what she wanted she gracefully makes for an empty table refusing to take a seat with the other freshman. She takes a bite of her apple studying everyone carefully.~ AugustenDomenta: -hearing a growling behind her, razi's face would light up though out of instinct she would spin around and nail the freshmeat boy in the nuts with a tight fist. looking up at mikhail she would smile brightly- hey would boy spying on me? -she would seem to tease as her hands would move to nock the freshmen aside like they where nothing but a pesky fly being swatted at- guess what tonight is? -she would pur in a normal seductive razi like tone before turning back towards the counter to pick up her mtn dew and chips and giving the lunch lady a look that pretty much said fuck you i'm not paying for it and good luck trying to make me look before turning back to her beloved wolf boy- do i need to get out the collar and leash for ya -she would seem to tease him more though in a different situation one would think razi was being straight up mean to him but it was just how razi was her since of hummor was well "mean" but more so in a playful teasing manner unless she was straight up out to kill you- CastielCaoin: Mikhail would stand there, his eyes flashing back to normal as he opened his bottle of coke seeing the freshmen topple over and he gave the lunch lady a extra dollar as for him money wasn’t an object to him, he smiled lightly to razi event though there was an eternal dread in his chest incase he was to ever hurt her but being the night before the first night of the cycle when he would sit down at a table his hand gripped the table uncontrollably and snapped a hole into it with long claws. He shook it off and said- yeah It’s the night of the shift and ill need you to tie me up. – looks to her as he knew damn well she would kill him before he could hurt anyone. FirexAshes: ~Fire turns her attention towards the growling and the small commotion causes by an older girl near the lunch lady. She watches curiously attempting to listen in on the conversation, resting her head on her free hand as eats the apple in the other hand. To anyone around it would be clear she was staring, she attempts to advert her gaze, but the wolf talk was interesting to her. She doesn’t realize that she is tilting her head side to side as the two talk about shifting and being chained up. Finally she pries her eyes away, crossing her legs neatly and goes back to looking at her map. She continues to crunch on her delicious apple, hoping that no one noticed her staring.~ AugustenDomenta: -hearing him razi couldn't help but snicker as she watched him move to give the lunch lady a doller and head towards one of the tables- kinky -she would tease once more before moving to fallow- how about i put puppy to sleep with my good old friend mr tranquilizer -she would snicker teasingly though she would never actualy shoot him unless she had to- we could play preditor and pray love i always did love a good hunt -she would snicker once more before her silvery gaze would move to fall on a girl who had been staring and yet seemed to be off sitting in her own world....if any knew razi, razi wasn't one to just let anyone stay off in their own world hell thats how the issues started with her and the purple haired freak of a cat girl but case of sera sera....razi was damn sure to figure out some way to eather A. fuck up this girls day or B. make a new friend and razi loved to add people to the army of the razi clones. moving to mess up mikhail's hair she would then stalk towards the girl her tall 5'9 frame carrying her gracefully across the room till she stood infront of the girl. moving to cross her arms over her chest for a moment she would put on a wicked smile before speaking in her normal strange haunting like voice- hey freshmeat enjoy the show? -she would ask making it clear she had caught the girl staring- whats your name freshmeat or am i going to have to call you snoop? CastielCaoin: He listened to her as he always did, he loved her little rants about teasing him, then suddenly she stalked off, it made him uneasy that she just took off twords a girl that he could tell was listening from the minute she started. His senses were heightened for the next week and anything he wanted to hear he could aswell as see. His muscle bound body stood as he ate his sandwhich moving up behind razi as she began to talk to the freshmen and he said- razi its ok shes just a curious one. Its not like the older class doesn’t know what I am already, I am the only lycan at this school.- he said realising that he was the only lycan in school. Shrugging off the idea he then brought his attention to the girl. FirexAshes: ~Raising her eyes to steal another look as she finishes her apple. She then realizes the other girl with the attitude walking towards her with ease on her long legs. Quickly she looks down attempting to look engrossed in her map, hoping she wasn’t coming over here. Fire thinks to herself.. … just be cool… relax…. Its all good. She snaps out of her daze realizing she just got called freshmean. She peers up at the girl that seemed to be called Razi, if she heard correctly. Fire reaches to tuck her dark crimson hair that was in front of her eyes, behind her ear, before taking a moment to answer the higher classed girl.- Oh your talking to me? I did indeed enjoy, didn’t know this school offered dinner and a show. ~she responds with a sarcastic smirk before adding.~ Fire is the name and I’m hardly fresh meat, I am bitter on the tongue.~She watches the muscular male approaching. Speaking to him with a cool liquid type of voice, all shyness in her appearance leaving to show off a more collected kind of girl. ~ I have never met a lycan before seems I can cross that off my to do list. AugustenDomenta: -hearing the girl razi couldn't help but smerk to herself. grabin one of the chairs across from the girl she would pull it out before lowering her slender pale frame into the seat. leaning forward she would seem to smile more- mmmm glad i could oblige....-leaning forward more a wicked grin would move across her face before speaking in an amused tone- no no you are not...hmmm....let me guess....homeschool....ooo trancefer?......noooooo held back.....-razi would laugh though she really had no room to talk....razi has yet to take a single class in KHS...becouse hell kione did all the schooling for her and with him being a straight A student that gave razi no need for worry......hearing mikhail talk to her she would seem to pout a bit before putting back her wicked grin- awwwww puppy thinks ima hurt the girl relax mikhail i have no intentions of starting a riot just yet....i just want to know her......maybe play with her......you know the normal.......-she would tease him before turning her silvery gaze back towards the girl who called herself fire- sooo girl who plays with fire....what are you in for -razi would seem to muse at her own movie and prison joke she managed to throw in no more then 2 sentances- FirexAshes: ~Smiles to herself seeing that the other girl smirking, taking that as a good thing she relaxes a little inside, happy not to be drawing attention of the whole room.~ Homeschooled… hardly more like on the run from my own actions…. ~She gives a secretive sort of grin eyes batting slightly. Not wanting to share that she had seduced and killed another mortal male by accident….Pausing for a moment when the girl mentions play with her, she raises an eyebrow then continues to speak in a cool tone.~ I don’t remember my parents I have been on my own for a while, you know to fit into society one has to play the part of a child even if her mind is far from a child. How did you know I love to play with fire? I always keep a pack of matches handy… never know when you need to start a fire… I’m a succubus . And what was your name, I couldn’t quite make out your name from all the way over here/~She adds watching the girl.~ AugustenDomenta: -hearing her she would shrug a bit- i get how that is me and my brother been on our own for as long as i can remeber and -shrugs- it was a guess -she would seem to laugh quietly- cuz i'm there with ya -reaching into her jacket pocket she would pull out a nice slayer style looking zippo and a pack of matchs- sooo how about we "blow" this joint and have some fun ya? we can take the wolf boy out for a walk -she would tease though she knew that he had already left to go and get himself a drink- CastielCaoin: tak3es off to grab himself a drink and returns taking a seat and listens to the two of them before razi would say to blow the joint, placing a mtn dew infront of her- FirexAshes: ~Fire takes off her black hat smoothing her hair before sliding back onto her head, nodding in appreciation of the matches and zippo.~ Always need to be prepared. Yes let us blow this place, it is already boring to me and it is only my first day. Oh and walking the wolf boy, that does sound like fun. ~She laughs softly before, taking a look around the cafeteria and seeing other freshman staring she comments~ Do they always stare at you this way? ~She pulls a small flask from her pocket taking a sip from before offering the contents of the flask to Razi.~ Want some, it is a tad stronger then that mountain dew. AugustenDomenta: -hearing her she would smile- excelent -moving to grab the mnt dew mikhail had brought her she would move to slowly pull herself up before glancing back over her shoulder at the staring students- of course they stare i'm pretty damn sexy don't ya think? -she would chuckle before seeming to give the staring students a wink though half of them would look on at her in aww while the other half looked on with fear- well then shall we go -moving to offer fire her arm she would stare at mikhail to then offer her other arm to him- so then where shall we go kiddies -she would giggle before puasing for a moment as she would mole over a thought that would cross her mind- how about a party? my place? -she would smile brightly at the idea of loud music and alcahol- CastielCaoin: He had been sitting quietly almost letting the girls talk as he nodded and took the hand of hers, pulling her up carefulling and putting her on his back, given his state he was built like a brick shit house, not thinking a party was a good idea, he shruged thinking maybe it could be fun. He stands with her on his back as he began to walk knowing that the entire cafeteria stared upon his built and freakish size that he allowed to show, his shirt tight to his body as he looked back at fire, - coming?- he drank his coke before looking around as he walked. FirexAshes: ~She ponders the thought for a moment before rising out of her own seat to join the two studying them both as the masculine one picks up Razi and carries her off.~ Sure why not, I have nothing to lose. ~ She follows behind feeling eyes on them as they head out of the cafeteria . She takes a sip from her flask before sliding it back into her pocket.~ AugustenDomenta: -feeling mikhail pick him up she couldn't help but let out a giggle- easy wolf boy -riding on his back she would let out a laugh now and then as a finger would be given to the students who passed them staring. closing her eyes and resting her head on his should she would smile as she waited for them to get back to her place- CastielCaoin: he nods as he continues to walk to the dorms looking around at the time, as he growled at other freshmen as he passedm his steps like small quakes, he knew the time was comming but we will deal with that when the time comes- but im your wolf boy- he said to razi leaning back for a kiss to make the other students jelous